Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by Fantasia Green
Summary: Based on a song of the same name. My interpretation of the thunderstorm from the Hikaru/Haruhi date episode. Songfic!, mild swearing, rated T to be safe.


**AN: **A gift fic for my dear friend Bridget.

I love you, darling. :)

(Also, I don't personally ship this pairing, so I'm sorry if it doesn't pass off as believable.)

*Disclaimer- I don't own 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng*

* * *

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

Why should he care? It was just a stupid excursion that Kaoru had set up. It wasn't like it meant something, not like an actual date.

He chastised himself for his sad attempt at feigning disinterest. Hikaru knew that it wasn't exactly love, but he sure felt strongly for the little cross-dresser in their midst. He'd had a crush on her ever since she joined the Host Club: the way Haruhi showed strength and kindness in every little action, the determined way she took notes in class, her expert ability to read people, and an intellect that could almost rival Kyouya's. Even the clumsy side of her that broke vases and caved at the mention of fancy tuna fascinated Hikaru to no end.

But he knew that she didn't feel the same way. To her, he was probably just some stupid rich boy that spent too much time worried about superficial things. He wasn't smart or compassionate or strong enough to be on her level, to be worthy of just standing next to her.

Hikaru was just lucky that she hadn't figured that out yet. Or maybe she had, and was just sympathetically playing along until she paid off her debt.

She had even run away before their 'date' was over! She probably just got fed up with his 'cool-kid' act and went back to the hotel.

Stupid! I'm just so stupid to treat her like that! Why did I think that acting tough and indifferent would work on a smart girl like her?

It was then that he felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone and to his surprise it was Tamaki calling. Sliding out the screen, he answered.

" Hey Boss, great timing. Could you send me a ca-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Tamaki screamed, "Haruhi is scared to death of thunder, when she hears it she can't even move! Why don't you stop focusing on your jealousy and think about how somebody else feels for once?!"

Hikaru was too shocked to even close his phone when Tamaki hung up.

Scared of thunder? Snippets of their date replayed themselves mockingly in his mind. How the hell was I supposed to know?! His heart clenching in shock and confusion, Hikaru's head snapped up to look madly at his surroundings. When he couldn't find even a glimpse of that adorable blue dress Haruhi had worn that day or her chocolate-brown hair, he realised how desperate the situation was.

"Shit."

The rest of his mumbled swears were lost to the sound of the storm as he ran to find the one who held his heart.

~.~.~.~.~

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning's flash_

_Illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

*BOOM*

The thunder crashed and seemed to strike Haruhi like a physical blow. She flinched every time a tree branch knocked on the church window and tucked herself in a bit more every time lightning struck the area around them. It looked like she was trying to make herself so small that she'd just disappear.

And it hurt. It hurt so much for Hikaru to see the girl he had such a huge crush on, the girl whose strength and nonchalance he admired, cowering in fear at every slight sound and movement. His hands were numb as he ripped the cloth off of the table Haruhi was under. He was pretty sure he broke the candelabra that was on top, but he didn't care. He could pay it back later.

Hikaru wrapped the cloth around Haruhi in what he hoped was a comforting manner and slipped his headphones on over her ears, turning his iPod to the song that Kaoru had always played for him when he'd gotten scared during a bad storm. Suddenly, a thought struck his mind.

_For you know, once even I was a_

_Little child, and I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears, trade sleep sweet with fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

She'd probably never had someone to comfort her during storms like these, what with her father working late at the okama bar. At least Hikaru had had Kaoru to help him during heavy storms, even though their parents often weren't there. But Haruhi probably couldn't go to anyone for comfort and had to find a way to get through the night all by herself. Hikaru brought his arm around her and pulled Haruhi in close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I left you by yourself and I'm sorry for all the things that I said to your friend. I should never have been so stupid!" Hikaru said regretfully, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Thanks Hikaru." Haruhi said, understanding how hard it was for him to talk about what he was feeling, "I forgive you." She looked up and brushed the mixture of rain and tears off of his face, flinching when a bolt of lightning that hit a tree nearby. Hikaru reached up and grabbed her shaking hand, almost losing himself in those deep brown eyes.

Just then, a huge lightning bolt hit the tip of the steeple. Before she even heard the thunder clap, Haruhi jumped into Hikaru's arms and clung on to him tightly, as if he was the only thing that could protect her. He immediately huddled her in for a closer embrace, as if she would shatter if he let go.

The first peaks of sunrise shone through the stained-glass windows of the church, signalling that the storm was finally over. Haruhi looked up to Hikaru with nothing but appreciation in her eyes. Her eyes then flicked down to his lips and then shyly rose back up to his yellow orbs, asking permission. Hikaru tilted his head to the side, asking what she meant. Haruhi rolled her eyes at his continued failure to pick up on subtle hints, then slowly moved up to him with a little more confidence. Taking advantage of Hikaru's position, she tilted her head the opposite way and connected their lips just as the sun rose.

It was then that Hikaru knew he would be there to protect her, for just as long as she would be there to help him learn the ways of the world.

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here_

_In the morning._


End file.
